User blog:Iona123/2011 Character Battles!!!!!
Now, before I start, let me explain. Some of you are probably thinking: "Why are we having 2011 Character Battles when we in March 2012?" LET ME EXPLAIN. Ok, we never had Character Battles last year, did we? No we did not. Yeah, we did not. So me and Potterfan1997 decided to relaunch the Character Battles!!!!! But they happen once a year, so we have to do 2011's. Ok, for all of you new people (like myself) who do not know the rules (unlike myself) or them people who have just forgotten them, I will re-explain them. The 2010 Character Battles will be archived by Potterfan. Basically, we're doin' nominations at the moment. You can't have Character Battles without nominations!!!! ((Well, you COULD, I just wouldn't advise it in case you wanna end up on Pluto with no way of gettin' home....)) You nominate your favourite 5 sims. But you can only nominate 5, so make it, like, your top 5. We won't even accept 5.5 of your favourites. And yeah, they gotta be different sims. Like, if you were, like, a REALLY big fan of Travis or sumthin', you can't put your nominations as "Travis, Travis, Travis, Travis and Travis." Cuz that's just.......not okay. If you put more than 5, well then we might remove some of them, or something. Now for actual nominating!!! The sims can be from any game, the original MySims all the way to MySims SkyHeroes. ((But make 'em ACTUAL characters, 'k? Like, don't nominate the sim-version of you....)) Serious part: Please do NOT tamper or fiddle about with the nominations!!! Like make your favourite character from 1 to 20,000!!!! If you do that, we might even report you to an Admin, or we'll take action. LOTSA ACTION. So don' do it. Nominate on the page of the Character Battles. I'm so nice I'll provide a link for you: Click here, mate. A bit about the actual battles is what you want, right? Good, cuz you're at the right section. Ok, after you've nominated we'll take the 25 most nominated sims and they'll all be divided into 5. Each character will compete in a poll to see who is the AWESOMEST! You know each poll has a winner. If you didn't, then all polls have a winner. Well after all of the 5 groups of the 25 sims have competed ((If ya knew your times-tables then you'd know 25 divided by 5 is 5.)) then the winners of each group will be competing against each other in the next round. So you go from 25 to 5. The 2 winners of that round ((Or it will be the person who won and the person who came second.)) will compete against each other again, and the winner is the overall winner of the Character Battles!!!! If ya didn't get a word of that, here are the instructions straight out of 2010's Character Battles: Round 1: The 25 contestants are divided into 5. Each of the 5 Sims in each division will compete with each other. Round 2: Winners of each of the 5 division in Round One will compete with each other. '''''Round 3: The top 2 winners of Round 2 compete, so that all the people who voted someone other than the top 2 winners of Round 2 will vote for one of the top two winners. The nominations will run from now until the Easter holidays ((I think, if I'm wrong I'll change this.)) until the Summer holidays, and then during the Summer holidays the actual battles'll happen. Did I mention everything that your brain was asking for? Well if I didn't, then feel free to leave your question in a comment on the bottom of this blog and I'll answer as soon as I can. Oh, and you don't have to have an account to join in!!! Anyone can do it!!!!!! Have a nice day. Category:Blog posts